omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Nebiros (Shin Megami Tensei)
Character Synopsis Nebiros 'is a powerrful demon from Shin Megami Tensei. He is described as one of Lucifer's generals of hell that oversees demons. He has knowledge of ores, plants, and animals, and can forsee the future. He made his first appearance in Shin Megami Tensei II as a necromancer who, along with a horde of Zombies, invade the protagonist's shelter. Character Statistics 'Tiering: 2-A Verse: 'Shin Megami Tensei '''Name: '''Nebiros '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Undefinable (Demons are naturally born in a world without Time or Space, beyond past, present and future) '''Classification: '''General of Hell, Necromancer, Demon '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence (Demons exist as thought forms and are akin to living ideals percieved by humanity. Nebiros specifically is the embodiment of necromancy and death), Acausality (Paracausality; Demons are naturally born in a world beyond time and do not perceive it linearly, being completely unaffected by the collapse of the multiverse across past, present and future),Non-Corporeal (As a Demon, Nebiros is not a physical being, and is a thought-form made of pure information and data), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 8. Can return to The Axiom to reform indefinitely), Regeneration (High-Godly. Capable of regenerating after being erased from nonexistence alongside the entire multiverse across past, present and future), Life and Death Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation (Far superior to the likes of the Norns, whose influence over Time and Fate bounds even Demons who exist beyond all of space and time), Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Demons are capable of destroying souls with normal attacks, as well as absorbing them and collecting the populations of entire cities to turn them into energy), Illusion Creation, Mind Manipulation (Should scale from Zelenin, who is capable of brainwashing most of the the population of the entire Planet into mindlessly worshipping God, while purging them of any and all thoughts not related to this, and of erasing the very urges to fight and do war from hearts of all Humans), Necromancy (Represents and can bring back anything classified as dead), Empathic Manipulation (Capable fo causing panic to opponents, making them fearful to attack), Holy Manipulation (Megidola deals almighty damage to opponents, which is holy in natur), Element Manipulation (Fire, Force, Earth, Electricity, Ice, Darkness), Statistics Amplification and Reduction (Can greatly increase her own statistics and lower the power of foes, being capable of turning someone far stronger than herself into her equal or a weakling), Resistance Negation (Can cast Almighty attacks which bypass all magical defenses and innate resistances), Void Manipulation (Even lesser beings are capable of interacting with nonexistence beings and killing them with merely their normal attacks). Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation 'Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ '(Considered a powerful demon of Hell, being one of Lucifer's generals, making him comparable to Lilith and also Metatron. Undoubtedly superior to Ouroboros Maia, the embodiment of both infinity and eternity on a 4th dimensional scale. Stated to have conrol over hell, which contains demons of this caliber, with none of them being able to oppose Nebiros) 'Speed: Immeasurable (As a demon, is a native of the expanse, which transcends the space, time and causality of the multiverse) Lifting Ability: Immeasurable (Demons, exist as higher-dimensional entities of pure information, are not bound by the conventional laws of physics.) Striking Ability: Multiversal+ '(Considered powerful enough to spar with Metatron and is also above Ouroboros Maia, literal infinity on a 4-D Scale) 'Durability: Multiverse Level+ '(Can endure hits from Metatron and other demons of this level) 'Stamina: Infinite Range: '''At least '''Multiversal+ Intelligence:' '''Incredibly High. Knowledgeable on astronomy, as well as astrology, magical gems and plants. Exists beyond time itself. '''Weaknesses: '''None Notable Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''His necromancy dolls and his army of zombies '''Notable Attacks/Techniques:' *'Mudoon: '''55% instantly kills one foe. *'Sabbatma: Summons or returns another allied demon. *'Pulinpa: '''90% panic to one foe. *'Megidola: '''Medium almighty damage to all foes. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Antagonists Category:Leaders Category:Demons Category:Males Category:Monsters Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Undead Category:Abstract Beings Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Fate Users Category:Immortals Category:Fire Users Category:Earth Users Category:Space Benders Category:Acausal Beings Category:Necromancers Category:Electricity Users Category:Ice Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Negation Users Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Void Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Stat Reduction Users Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Mind Users Category:Illusionist Category:Regenerators Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Holy Users Category:Tier 2